mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fool's DLC
April Fool's Special 2017 is an April Fool's DLC, as well as the game's third DLC, that has been released on 21st March 2017, along with the v1.7.0 update for both Android and IOS. It consists of one day of gameplay, three endings, fully voiced Visual Novels, special ringtones, 23 new Album images and new BGMs. 60 hourglasses are required to unlock the DLC. Players are recommended to save any progress before starting on the April Fool's DLC as choosing to play it will start a new game progress, therefore overwriting any existing game progress that has been unsaved. Once the DLC has been purchased, it will be permanently available to the player, thus allowing the player to access the DLC at any point of time. The DLC can be found under the Special option at the bottom right of the main menu (or main lobby) after v1.7.0 update. In addition, the gameplay UI has also been changed to exhibit a parody image of "The Birth of Venus" with Zen acting as the goddess Venus, much like the Halloween and Christmas update. Gameplay Changes For phone calls that are made over the course of the DLC, see also Phone Calls # New Special menu with April Fool's theme. # The April Fool's DLC lasts for only one day, unlike the usual 11-day gameplay. # Unlocking missed chatroom costs 7 HG. While unlocking access to 24 hours' worth of chat rooms cost depends on the remaining number of chat rooms to be unlocked. The less remaining chatrooms, the less HG that needs to be used. # Like the Christmas DLC, the player is not required to invite guests. As a result, the email and guest options located at the left side of the gameplay UI has been replaced with inanimate buttons with a plaster bust, thus preventing the player from opening the inbox and viewing the guest list. # The first message of each character to you can be replied, while the rest of the upcoming messages cannot, including Unknown's text. Unlike the Christmas DLC, you can get hearts by the options you reply. # In the DLC (not full view), Jumin is a grey cat, Jaehee is an electric kettle, Yoosung is an omelette, Seven is a piece of cardboard. Only the player and Zen are human. # The full view of the April Fool's theme can only be viewed on April 1st. # When you enable the April Fool's Theme in the Settings, each character's profile, chat, and message is changed to an April Fool's theme that is only available on April 1st. As of the 1.7.2 update, the April Fool's Theme is now available for the entirety of April. ## Jumin adds "Yo~" to the end of his messages. ## Seven adds "...hehe...(omg!)" to the end of his messages. ## Zen adds "Hiccup" to the end of his messages. ## Yoosung adds "...Know what i'm saying?" to the end of his messages. ## Jaehee adds "...is what Jaehee thought!" to the end of her messages. Fools_Jumin.jpg Zen_Fools.jpg Fools_707.jpg Yoosung_Fools.jpg Jaehee_Fools.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-01-10-56-52.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-01-11-13-44-1-.jpg Es:DLC del día de los inocentes Zh:2017 April Fool's Day Category:Downloadable Content